


Untitled

by zemole



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dave has no chill, Insecure Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: “You got a boyfriend?” Dave questioned.“No?” Kurt replied, sending Dave a suspicious look. He really didn’t want to get his ass kicked for being a ‘fag’.“You do now.” He informed, pulling Kurt to his chest, looking down at him with admiration.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my wips for about six months, so it defiantly sucks ass. 
> 
> Anywhoooo. 
> 
> If you wanna picture how Dave was dancing I suggest you watch 24 hours of Foo! It’s been what almost 14 years and I still can’t get over how adorable he was dancing.
> 
> Here’s the clip from that episode hehehe
> 
> https://youtu.be/vHcZ1VQY0GI

Kurt hadn't even wanted to go to the party, he'd fought a good battle but in the end Krist had won, insisting that they had to go and dragging him an hours out of the way to a person he didn't even know home to get drunk with people he didn't care to get to know. He would have been content sitting at Krist’s house passing a joint between the two of them as the binged on junk food and horror movies. Sadly instead there he was on a Friday night, sitting alone on a couch as loud music pounded throughout the house, and teenagers crowded the room, bodies pressed against one another like packed sardines in a can. Kurt watched as beer sloshed from cups spilling onto the floor as boys and girls danced drunkenly about. He cursed Krist at that moment for abandoning him as soon as he found a girl who was interested, not even sparing him a remorseful look as he was drug away. In all honesty he was tempted on leaving, but since Krist drove he didn’t have much choice but to stay, he wasn’t about to hitchhike from Seattle back to shithole Aberdeen.

“You look lonely.” A brunette said as he plopped down on the couch next to Kurt, slinging his arm around Kurt’s shoulder as he leaned heavy into the backrest of the couch, liquid from his almost full beer bottle escaped landing on the carpet. The guy clearly didn’t care about the mess or personal space and boundaries with a stranger.

“What can’t talk?” the boy chuckled, biting his lip as he stared at Kurt, giving him a not so subtle look over. 

In hopes of getting the guy to piss off Kurt turned his attention to him. The guy was now smiling at him, a huge smile that showed a row of straight white teeth and too much gums, big puppy dog brown eyes staring at him all too eagerly. Kurt started taking note of his appearance, the boy’s hair was slightly longer than Kurt’s own curling ever so slightly. He was dressed in a faded Black Flag t-shirt and shorts with a pair of white tights underneath. Kurt probably would have found him attractive if he wasn’t being pestered by him at that moment.

“Not lonely, just don’t want to be here.” Kurt muttered in annoyance, hoping the other would take the hint and get lost. He was in no mood to be bothered, and he definitely didn’t feel like making small talk with hot straight guys. 

“Oh shit! This is my song, dance with me!” The boy gasped. Kurt opened his mouth to object but was quickly yanked off the couch by his arm, and being lead through the throng of bodies. 

A-ha’s “Take On Me” was now playing on the stereo and the guy was going nuts, his rhythm completely off, but he didn’t seem to mind or notice, too lost in the music having a good time.

“This song’s awesome! My bud Nate loves it, he won’t admit it thought. He thinks he’s too punk for A-ha!” he rambled, as he grabbed Kurt by the hips pulling him close, forcibly swaying their bodies. “I’m Dave by the way, what about you?” Dave asked, his eyes shimmering with curiosity as he looked down at Kurt. 

“Kurt.”

“That’s a cute name, almost as cute as you.” Dave beamed, he was starting to twirl Kurt around.

“You got a boyfriend?” Dave questioned.

“No?” Kurt replied, sending Dave a suspicious look. He really didn’t want to get his ass kicked for being a ‘fag’.

“You do now.” He informed, pulling Kurt to his chest, looking down at him with admiration.

“W-what?” Kurt stuttered, his face burning with embarrassment. 

Dave chuckled, tucking a strand of Kurt’s hair behind his ear, “You’re too pretty to be single.” 

 

Kurt wasn’t sure what to think about Dave, on one hand he was incredibly attractive, tall dark and handsome, dishing out compliments that he’d never received before but on the other he couldn’t tell if Dave was a playing a cruel joke on him or just drunk as shit. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d been made the butt of a joke for being gay, the jocks at his school did it on a daily basis. 

“Can I kiss you?” Dave asked, hopefully. 

Kurt’s eyes widen and before he had the chance to respond Dave was leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

It only lasted seconds but when Dave pulled away Kurt felt light headed, a tingling buzz ringing through his body. 

“Come on I want you to meet my friends.” 

Kurt found himself being pulled through the house and down into the basement. He took notice to the group of guys shooting pool as they sipped on their beers.

“Sup Dave.” A blonde said looking up from where he was leant over the table about to aim. 

“Guys I want you to meet my boyfriend.” Dave gushed, yanking Kurt in front of him and then pulling him to his chest, letting his arms wrap around him. He rested his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, hunching over in the process and grinning at his friends.

“Boyfriend?” A redhead question, cocking a brow. 

“When the hell did that happen dude?” The blonde laughed, setting his stick down and walking towards them. He circled them, his eyes raking up Kurt’s figure. “He’s cute.” 

“Right? he’s babeolicious!” Dave pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, then beamed up with pride. 

The whole ordeal was making Kurt quite uncomfortable, he felt smaller than normal in that room being put on the center of attention. His eyes not making any contact as he stared down at his converses. 

“He’s not much of a talker?” A brunette boy asked, leaning against the table. 

“He’s just shy, right Kurt?” 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well id love to say and chat but we’re gonna go have fun!” Dave rambled, pushing Kurt towards the stairs. 

“Use a condom!” Was shouted at them as they went up the stairs, Dave turning around briefly to flip the guys off.

He lead them to another set of stairs that lead up this time, taking Kurt’s hand and leading him towards a bedroom door. He opened it and flicked the lights on. 

Kurt noticed it was a boy’s room, band posters littered the walls, there were stacks of records and cassette tapes thrown around and a drum set in the corner. A framed photo was hung up on the wall, showing a little boy that looked familiar and it clicked that this was Dave’s room and he was at Dave’s party. 

“I didn’t know this was your house.” Kurt mumbled. 

“Yup. Mom had to go out of town, so tada!” He opened and closed his hands, in a motion like you’d see a magician do, and Kurt couldn’t help but think how cute Dave was.

Dave pulled them onto his bed, kicking his shoes off in the processes, and proceeded to lay down, pulling Kurt with him. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before.” Dave sighed dreamily, turning so he was looking at Kurt’s face, giving him a lovestruck look. “What about you?”

“No.” Kurt sighed. 

Dave let out an exaggerated gasp. 

“What? A sexy lil thing like you I bet everyone wants a piece of you.” 

Kurt let out a sarcastic laugh, he was probably the least desired kid at his school, the girls thought he was too feminine and the boys just pushed him around calling him a queer. He wondered what Dave was like at school, clearly he was somewhat popular judging by the amount of people downstairs, and he had a group of friends that didn’t seem to give a shit that he was ‘dating’ another boy. 

“Yeah everyone’s just lining up to date the scrawny burnout.” He replied bitterly. 

“Well they’re just gonna have to find a new line to wait in, cause I’m not letting you go.” Dave grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt let a small smile slip onto his lips at Dave’s words. It felt good being wanted, even if it was by a random drunk kid who probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. 

“Hey Kurt?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you stay the night with me?” Dave asked. His eyes were starting to droop, and he let out a little yawn. 

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating. “Okay.” 

Dave gave him a sleepy smile, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s thin waist. His face nuzzling the blonde’s neck, and like that he passed out. 

Kurt laid there still, looking at the ceiling and wondering how he managed to get into this situation. 

—

The next morning came, and the sounds of lazy Seattle rain dripping down against the roof woke Kurt. A content feeling washed over him as he snuggled deeper into the arms that were wrapped around him. Dave’s warm body was pressed tighter to him as his grip tightened, and his face nuzzled between Kurt’s neck. Gentle kisses were placed on the expansion of skin, causing Kurt to let out a soft giggle. 

“You know you look like an angel when you sleep.” Dave whispered into his ear. 

Kurt turned so he was facing the other boy, his blue eyes staring into brown, searching the other to see signs that Dave was joking. His face held none though, just pure adoration, as he dreamily smiled at Kurt. 

“This isn’t some dumb game?” Kurt muttered, averting his eyes. 

“What?” Dave asked, eyes widening in surprise. 

Kurt let out a sigh, “You don’t have to pretend to like me, you can go back to your friend and laugh about how you played the queer.” 

Dave frowned, “But I do like you. I’ve like you since the moment I saw you.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “While drunk on a couch. Yeah.” 

“No. When you played at The Vogue. I was mesmerized the moment I saw you.” Dave smiled, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands and leaning forward to place a small kiss on his lips. “You didn’t play like there was a room full of people, you played like you were the only one in the room.” 

Kurt looked down blushing at Dave’s words. 

“I was actually on a date that night, do you know how awkward it is to lose complete interest in the girl you're out with the moment you saw that pretty boy in the dress on stage. I think I went home and jerked off three times thinking about you in that dress.” 

Kurt couldn’t believe how honest Dave was being with him. No one had ever shown any interest in being attracted to him, yet here was Dave admitting to masturbating while thinking of him. 

“I wanted to meet you that night, but you vanished right after your set was over.” Dave said as he playfully poked Kurt’s side. “When I saw you sitting in my living room last night, I knew it was my only chance. I had to make you mine. You will be my boyfriend right?” 

Dave looked at Kurt nervously, waiting for the other to respond. 

“How can I say no after that confession?” Kurt teased, sending Dave a dimpled smile. 

A huge wave of relief washed over Dave’s face, replacing the worry with a huge grin. In seconds he had Kurt flipped over on his back, and he rested above him. His dark hair falling like curtains, as he look down at Kurt. Slowly he leaned down pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a tender kiss. 

“I’m the luckiest guy.” He sighed as he pulled away, flopping down beside Kurt on the bed. “I’m taking your pretty ass on a date tonight.” 

Kurt bit his lip, nodding his head. He made a mental note to thank Krist for forcing him to the go to the party, and in return forcing him into Dave’s life.


End file.
